When set properly, a network browser's security settings can help protect the browser and its user and computer from malicious code. A browser's security settings can be altered, however. Malicious code may alter a browser's security settings to misuse the browser. Users may also alter these settings. A user can alter settings in response to an application or website instructing the user to change his or her settings to improve the browser's performance, for instance.
Security settings altered to reduce a browser's security can place the computer on which the browser operates, a user, and the network browser at risk. For example, a browser having improper security settings can permit malicious code to track a user's use of his or her browser and invade the user's privacy.